


drown me

by ceruleanennui



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Songfic, Suicide, Tragedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleanennui/pseuds/ceruleanennui
Summary: Мечты имеют плохие последствия. Локи бы помнить главное — не верь тому, что явственно перед глазами.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	drown me

— Знаешь что, Старк. Вы… Да, все вы рисуете океан синим. Таким ярким, что зубы сводит. Но сейчас он отчего-то чёрный.

Тони стоит рядом. Родной, согревающий всё вокруг одним только присутствием. Могущий успокоить парой жестов. С ним тепло. Ну или было тепло; сейчас на берегу холодно невыносимо. Не чувствовать бы холода Локи — будучи потомком йотунов, но он замерзает изнутри. Лёд выжигает его.

— Я бы сказал, что прямо сейчас я падаю. Но проблема в том, что я уже на дне. Падать некуда. И я один.

— Бог лжи. — Тони смакует эти буквы и после добавляет. — Ты врёшь только себе, Бэмби.

— Я даже не понимаю, что значит это прозвище, смертный. — Локи закрывает лицо руками и истерически смеётся. Тони подходит ближе, проводит рукой по тёмным волосам, смоляные пряди заправляя шершавыми пальцами за ухо. — Что уж говорить об остальном.

— Мы наверстаем. Хочешь? Купим дом, здесь, у моря. Сядем в гостиной, разожжём камин. И познакомим тебя с Бэмби. Вы похожи.

Тони улыбается так уютно и мягко, что Локи хочет верить ему. Правда хочет. Но у него не получается. За всю свою жизнь он вынес для себя лишь один урок — не доверять, когда всё выглядит идеальным. Ничем хорошим это не закончится. Поэтому на предложение Тони трикстер качает головой.

Всё вокруг такое странное. Локи садится на песок и кидает плоский камень в бушующий океан. Тот оставляет за собой один круг и пропадает в пучине. Трикстеру хочется смеяться и совсем немного — оказаться на месте утонувшего камня.

— Тони… Мог бы ты утопить меня? — Старк садится рядом, и он очевидно недоволен. Локи абсолютно серьёзен. Все вокруг становится темнее на глазах, холод кажется сковывающим. Волны разбиваются о берег резко. Ветер воет умирающим зверем.

— За такие вопросы — да. — Ответ Лафейсона не устраивает, но другого он и не ждал. В этом весь Старк. _Его_ Старк.

Около получаса они молчат. Ветер становится тише. Или так кажется. Не так важно. Пальцы сплетены в замок, и Локи уже почти не чувствует холода. Тепло возвращается. Лафейсон перестаёт контролировать себя, когда укладывает голову на плечо Старка и тихо шепчет:

— Я люблю тебя, смертный.

— И я люблю тебя, Бэмби.

В ответ Локи улыбается грустно и не пытается скрыть слёз. Начинается холодный северный ливень.

— Знаю. Но тебя здесь нет.

Иллюзия рассыпается изумрудными искрами на берегу. Он _один_. Молния разрезает небо, напоминая о правдивом и истинном. Песок просачивается сквозь пальцы, медленно накрапывает дождь. В голове звенит голос Старка. Поблизости нет ни души. Стоило бы жить дальше, наверное. Но Локи каждый день возвращается к океану, и каждый день встречает там Старка. Живого. Плевать на то, что это лишь иллюзия. Знание об этом никак не мешает.

— Я даже не понимаю, жив я или мёртв. Я не могу так больше. Утопи меня, Старк! — Голос Тони в голове выстукивает «Нет». — Ну что же, хорошо. — Заливистый смех, граничащий с истерикой, звучит в унисон с громом. На минуту трикстер замолкает.

— Хорошо, смертный. Тогда, я сделаю это сам.

Локи уверенной поступью идёт навстречу волнам.

Океан чернее чёрного.

Как и небо.


End file.
